I Walk Alone
by Shekiah Rosay
Summary: Erik looks back on his life after Christine leaves . . . The people he knew . . . the people he despised . . . the people he loved . . . Songphic to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Susan Kaybased.


Experiencing a little writer's block in the parody department, so I decided to give everybody something to enjoy while they wait for an update in Phantomized Classics. My first songphic! So . . . It's a little despressing. I don't own the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day does. I don't own the characters. Susan Kay and Gaston Leroux do. 

Enjoy and review!

* * *

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's only me

And I walk alone

* * *

I don't care where I'm going. The point is, I'm gone. I won't be there to cause you pain anymore.

This is goodbye, mother. Marry him; there's nothing to stop you now. Have the perfect children you wished that I could have been.

The moon shines beautifully on the path, mother. The way the snow falls delicately. You would like it. You always did like beautiful things.

I'll leave. I'll go so far away that you can forget me. I promise that you'll never see me again. I will spare you that.

Forget me . . .

* * *

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone

* * *

I hate you. I've hated you more than I could ever imagine hating anyone. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it? Now that you're gone.

I'll never have to bend to your authority ever again in my life. You always considered yourself so far above everyone else.

But look who won in the end, Javert.

Goodbye now, I have other places to go. I don't know where yet, but I'll find a new life. A better life. People will one day respect the knowledge I have to offer. I don't know when or how, but they will.

Your murder was only another art for me to master!

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then, I walk alone

* * *

I loved you, Father. And you betrayed me. Like all the others.

Once again I find myself on this never ending road. The one that I promise will lead me to a better life. It hasn't; not yet.

I imagined, one day, that you would give me the chance I longed for. You loved me, you were the first person to look beyond the mask and see the person inside. I respected you, and you requested the one thing that I could never do, even for you.

I cared for you as well, Luciana. To an extent. It was a tentative care, that I will admit. If I was going to trust anyone, it wouldn't be you.

Yes, you were beautiful, but you were a capricious sort. I can't love things as unpredictable as you were.

That killed you, Luciana.

In darkness I leave . . .

* * *

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's messed up

And everything's alright

Check my vital signs

Know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone

* * *

You were the only real friend I ever had. To this day, even, you never betrayed me. You never humiliated me or despised me.

You are brave, Nadir Khan. You weren't afraid to let down your guard long enough to see the man behind this despicable murderer, and for that you have a lifelong friend.

I'll never forget you, as I don't think you will me.

Reza. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you, but I will also never regret it. You came into this world an innocent child, and left it the same. Few can say that.

Both father and son were better friends than I have ever had, or will ever have again.

Au revoir, mon ami . . .

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then, I walk alone

I walk alone

* * *

Of course I loved you. You helped through a time in my life that I might not have been able to make it through otherwise.

You were a wonderful companion, Ayesha.

If you were lost in my obsession with Christine, I pray that you will forgive me that. Even if Christine loved me the way I wished that she would, I will never forgotten you. She wouldn't have replaced you.

I promise you that . . .

* * *

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

I'm the only one and I walk alone

There's nothing to be said for you, Christine Daae, aside from confessing that I loved you more than I have ever loved any living soul.

It was a kind of love that you couldn't return, that nobody could have returned.

I loved you, and I love you still. I wish nothing for you but good things. A good marriage. A good family. A good life.

I lived through you these last few months. Your successes were mine. Your dreams I shared.

C'est la vie pour tu mon amor . . . Life will go on for you, my love . . .

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

* * *

Till then, I walk alone . . . 


End file.
